


Haze

by Firalyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalyx/pseuds/Firalyx
Summary: Floating through post-coital bliss and an incredible high, Gladio can’t believe how lucky he is.





	Haze

Gladio could only stare, entranced and enthralled by the vision of grace who had a quiet rebellious streak. You’d never know unless he wanted you to, which ultimately made Gladio feel that much more special.

 

The sex had been incredible. It always was with him. Ignis, despite his tight laced outer appearances, was an absolute vixen between the sheets. Ignis knew what Gladio needed before Gladio himself would know. Ignis learned quickly when Gladio needed to be coddled or punished, when he needed to fuck or be fucked, and when he wanted to be a good boy or daddy.

 

Gladio was smitten. Even before the sex, Gladio had fallen hard for his colleague. In Insomnia, Gladio could never acknowledge his feelings but out here—In the warm, wild lands of Lucis—he could; he shouldn’t, but he did.

 

And now, in a hotel room in the middle of nowhere, as the light streamed in between the blinds, illuminating the dust that floated through the stuffy space, making the man he’d fallen head over heels for absolutely radiant with the warm glow of the setting sun, Gladio could only stare. Fuck, he was a lucky man.

 

Ignis was leaning against the rickety wooden table, clad only in low hanging boxer briefs, hair messy from their earlier session, and smoking from a perfectly rolled joint— rolled by Ignis, of course.

 

Warm whiskey eyes stared in wonder as the cherry glowed when Ignis inhaled, lips parting seductively to release the thick cloud of white smoke, only to quickly inhale it back in. He held that breath for a moment then tipped his head back, exhaling perfect ‘O’s into the air. Witchcraft. Absolute witchcraft.

 

Ignis smirked. “You’re high; you said that out loud.”

 

Gladio swallowed, the corner of his mouth twitching up to smile lazily. “I mean it. It’s witchcraft when you do that.”

 

Ignis smiled and Gladio just sighed, the weed finally warming his body, his head in the clouds. “Let me get another hit.”

 

Ignis’ hums and pushes himself off of the table to instead sit on the side of the bed, Ignis’ eyes only leaving the display Gladio’s tanned, tattooed, rippled body to meet eyes with him. “You look rather content. Are you sure you want another?”

 

“Mmmm,” Gladio hummed with a smile and squeezed Ignis’ thigh. “Yeah, but I want you to give it to me.”

 

Ignis was gorgeous when he smiled wide, unarmed and soft. He watched as Ignis lifted the joint to his lips, inhaled, pulled it away then leaned in to Gladio, thick smoke curling out of his mouth for only a moment before Gladio leaned in to connect the open mouthed kiss.

 

Kissing Ignis already gets Gladio high, but when he kisses him like this, exchanging a mouth full of smoke, THC fluttering through them with Ignis’ carefully manicured fingers holding Gladio’s chin in place, it’s like flying. Gladio can hear the fireworks in his mind, the loud thump of his heart hammering in his ears, the cheering of his own imaginary audience in the background.

 

When they part, everything goes deathly quiet and it feels as if Gladio is breaking the surface of water after being submerged for hours, exhaling the smoke he’d taken from Ignis’ mouth.

 

“Good boy,” Ignis purred, pleased that he could still make Gladio breathless after all this time.

 

“Always for you,” was Gladio’s reply; it always was. “I’m in love with you, Ignis.”

 

Ignis’ smile turned tender as he leaned in, resting his arms on Gladio’s chest to get a top view of his boyfriend’s gorgeous face, tracing the line of his scar running vertical over his eye, remembering fondly the first time he taught Gladio how to smoke. He waits until he’s done admiring him and silently reminiscing and responds only when his eyes meet the shield’s. “And I with you, Gladiolus.”

 


End file.
